


Destined Love

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dolphin!Merlin, M/M, Underwater Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin是一只海豚，而Arthur是他的训练员。</p><p>For this prompt：梅林是一只海豚，亚瑟是饲养员。梅林是一条性格独特的海豚，他与饲养员亚瑟先生从陌生到亲！密！的过程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [海豚梅与饲养员瑟的故事](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67194) by anon. 



_一开始Merlin只是喜欢蹭来蹭去。_

 

“所以？今天就要开始新工作了？”

Arthur从手里的菠萝包中抬头，望向坐在桌子对面的深发女性。

卷发，棕色皮肤，大大的眼睛和温暖的笑容，过了一会儿，“未婚妻”的认知才慢慢进入脑内。

“是啊。”Arthur点点头，微笑起来。

“那么，祝你好运。”未婚妻拾起自己面前的白色小瓷杯抿了一口，Arthur低下头，看向自己加了过多的奶的咖啡。

“你今天有什么计划呢？”出于某种义务般地，Arthur问道。

“还是老样子。”Gwen用温柔的声音回答道。

Arthur点点头，继续咀嚼手里的菠萝包。

他爱Gwen，她是他的未婚妻。

 

*

 

“你好，”浅棕色卷发的男人朝他伸出手，宽松的蓝色T-恤，老旧的牛仔裤，覆盖着脸颊的胡须让他看起来有些不修边幅，“我是Leon.”

“Arthur.”他伸出手握住对方。也许一年后的他看起来也会是这样，或者甚至不需要那么久，几个月。

“我们的工作主要是和动物打交道，所以不用担心人际交往。唯一需要担心的就是有点无聊。”

原本看着路面的Arthur抬起头，刚好赶上Leon耸肩的动作，他怔怔地睁大眼睛，过了一会儿才发现对方在笑。Arthur也笑起来，轻轻摇了摇头。

“你在简历里特别提到了你喜欢动物。”Leon继续道，Arthur知道他已经结束了玩笑。“值得一提的是你的简历令人印象深刻，很少有你这样学历的人会来应聘海洋馆驯兽师。你是自修的动物生物学？”

“是的。”Arthur点点头，注意到Leon还看着他。也许他应该多说点什么，“大学期间我的课排得很满，但是一有空我就会去海洋馆。”他没提到自己会故意把课程排到一起，这样学校的女生来约他参加派对的时候他就能用课程和作业的理由推拒她们，“我选修了动物生物学和行为学，还在假期里考了水生哺乳动物驯养师资格证。”

Leon瘪瘪嘴，“你让我们压力很大。”

Arthur停下脚步张开嘴，想说些什么却找不到言语。Leon仰起脖子哈哈大笑，手掌用力地拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，“别太紧张了伙计，你得有点幽默感。”

Arthur咧开嘴笑起来。

Leon看着他有些发愣，过一会儿才扬起嘴角摇摇头，“更衣室在那边，你去准备一下。我们海洋馆新来了几只海豚，等会带你跟它们见面。”

 

*

 

Arthur一直认为把和海豚在一起的驯兽师称作训练员是件很美好的事——这让他们听起来不那么居高临下。海豚是优美而智慧的生物，他们甚至拥有比大多数动物要长的寿命，训练师的称呼让他们显得平等。

“跟我们新来的两位打打招呼，”Leon指着蓝色水池中的两只海豚说道，“Merlin和Freya.”

Arthur挑起一边的眉毛。

“是的是的，我知道。”Leon苦笑着摇头，“馆长坚持这么叫它们。”

这是两只很漂亮的宽吻海豚，大一点的那只， _Merlin_ ，Arthur在心里念道，正在池子的边缘游来游去，偶尔用吻突碰碰池边的瓷砖，像是在测试自己能否找到出路。小一点的那只，当然是Freya，Arthur抬起下巴，看见她几乎带着无聊的神情来回在水池里行进。

“他们多大了？”Arthur问道。

“雄性那只是九岁，再过几个月就十岁了。雌性的比他小一点。”

“他们个头倒是不小。”

“是啊，”Leon叉开腿抱起手臂，“Merlin的身长是8.8英尺，Freya的是6.5英尺.”

“那他们有多重？Merlin该有…七百六？七百七十磅？”

Leon摇摇头，“七百三十磅。”

“这是不是太轻了？”Arthur皱起眉头。

Leon耸耸肩。

“嘿，我们可没有虐待他。”他突然回过头看着Arthur说道。

Arthur点点头。

“所以，你的决定？”Leon偏过脑袋。

“Merlin.”Arthur几乎没有丝毫犹豫。

“就他了？”

“就他了。”Arthur把视线投向水池。

Merlin突然像是注意到了什么般转过身子，额部和吻突露出水面，对着Arthur的方向，喷气孔里一股细细的水流喷出。

“他喜欢你。”Leon笑着说道。

Arthur低下头，脸颊有些发烧。

 

*

 

Merlin，Arthur后来发现，是个过分喜欢亲昵的家伙——尽管他似乎比大多数海豚都要调皮。

通常训练员需要和海豚熟悉一段时间再进行海洋馆需要的表演训练，Arthur也是这么计划的，只是Merlin的脾气似乎有点难以捉摸。他喜欢做出些有趣的动作，那些即使是经过了长期训练的海豚都难以完成的，或者需要用比普通量多一倍的食物才能引诱出来的动作。可是Merlin似乎只是觉得有趣。他跳出水面或是用修长的身体翻跟头，用极快的速度在水中穿梭，偶尔又径直沉到池底一动不动。有时候他会趁Arthur不注意的时候窜到他腿间，让他骑在他身上——那是最好玩的时候，Arthur会像个水中骑士一样在海洋馆的水池中驰骋，水浪带着舒服的力道按摩他的双腿，头发被耳边的风吹得高高扬起——Merlin的速度很快，他甚至会怀疑Merlin是整个海洋馆速度最快的。倒不是说所有海豚聚在一起比较过。但有时候，即使他把满满一桶鱼提在手里晃来晃去，Merlin也只是悻悻地飘在池壁边上，无趣地用额部敲击瓷砖。

但Merlin的亲昵总是持续的。Arthur喜欢把身体浸泡在水里，水压对他似乎总有种特殊的安慰。有时候他会把自己整个潜进水里，故意含一口水，游一段再抬起头，对着天花板把水吐出来。每当他这么做的时候Merlin就会发出一种接近于笑声的细长音调，然后以比他快几倍的速度从池子一边游到另一边，最后扬起头从喷气孔中喷水。Arthur仰起脖子来笑，Merlin就立刻游到他面前用吻突顶他的肚子。

海豚身体两侧的温度会不断交替。即使在摸到一只真正的海豚之前，Arthur就已经从书本上知道了这点，但当他第一次用手去触碰的时候，还是为这样奇异的触感惊叹了一会儿。他和Merlin的惯例动作——在他每天泡在海洋馆的六小时中，总会有大多数时候——Merlin会在他身边一趟一趟地转圈，即使是静止不动，他也一定会确保自己身体的一侧与Arthur相贴。在那种时刻，Arthur就会把一只手放到Merlin没挨着自己的那边，手指在他光滑的躯体上来回摩挲。

“Arthur，午饭时间。”Leon从门外探进头喊道。

“马上。”Arthur从水里抬起手臂跟他挥手，Leon就点点头转身离开。

“嘿，”Arthur捧着Merlin的脸颊，用鼻子碰碰他的吻突，“饿了吗小家伙？”

Merlin轻轻前顶回来，接着用额部撞撞Arthur的下巴。

“我知道你不是小家伙了，但是你看，你才九岁，我都二十七岁了。”Arthur笑起来。

Merlin从他手中挣脱开来，把身体侧到一边。

“闹脾气？”Arthur挑起眉毛，从桶里拎出一条鱼，“看看这是什么？”

Merlin彻底转身，用尾鳍敲了敲Arthur的腿。

“真的不要么？我可要吃午饭去了。”Arthur再次晃了晃手里的鱼，Merlin突然转身，一口把鱼吞下，就游到了池子的那一头。

“下午见，Merlin。”Arthur挥挥手，转身跳上池边。他本不该在海豚没有完成什么动作之前给他多出份额的食物，但这是他的习惯，午餐之前多给Merlin一条鱼——这就像是他们将会共进午餐。

 

*

 

“这里的蔬菜沙拉总让我觉得自己成了素食动物。”Leon叉起几片卷心菜，放在鼻子前面，嘴角稍稍瘪下去。

Arthur笑着把切成细丝的胡萝卜递进嘴里，没有回话。

“知道么，你和海豚在一起的时候看起来很不一样。”

Arthur回过头，发现Leon仍旧对着眼盯住卷心菜，好像是在看某种剧毒的软体生物。“嗯？”

“你跟海豚在一起的时候，”Leon终于放弃似地叹了口气，把菜叶塞进嘴里，囫囵吞下去，“看起来更自在。”

Arthur挑起眉毛。

“我知道你只是不爱说话，但是跟海豚在一起的时候你笑得更多。”Leon又猛嚼了几口蔬菜沙拉，接着把餐桌中间的面包抓起来塞进嘴里。“你跟Merlin在一起的时候看起来不像训练员和海豚，更像是……朋友。”Leon花了一点时间选择自己的措辞，“就好像你能明白他在说什么，当然，动物行为学，你说过，高材生。”他晃了晃脑袋，“他也能明白你在说什么，倒不是说其他训练员不能让海豚做出该做的动作。只是……”

Arthur皱起眉头。

“你们看起来像是真正的交流。”Leon总算抬起头来看向他。Arthur试图在他眼里找到玩笑的神情，却没有看见。

“我只是……很喜欢他。”Arthur低下头专注于盘子里的沙拉，第一次亲口承认让他耳朵发烫。

“我还是觉得沙拉不适合我。”Leon已经把盘子推到了一边，“我要出去吃点肉。”

 

*

 

“工作怎么样？”Gwen朝他递过盘子，Arthur就把火腿夹到自己盘里。

晚饭，他们一天中最重要的交流时间。

“很棒。”他想说还不错，可是嘴巴率先回答了这个问题。

Gwen稍稍偏过脑袋，“听起来你很开心。”

“是的，我在工作的时候度过了一段很愉快的时光。”这不是他通常会说的话，但也许改变一下也没有什么。

“那很好。”Gwen微笑着点点头，把食物送进嘴里。

“你呢？”Arthur得到了该自己发问的提示——当Gwen说“那很好”的时候，往往意味着谈话的方向应该改变了。

“今天的病人很多，”Gwen抿了抿嘴唇，Arthur注意到她沾了一些红色酱料在嘴角上，“有个四岁的孩子，得了肺炎，他的父母担心极了。”

“你的嘴角有……”

“噢。”Arthur还没说完Gwen就再次抿住嘴唇，可是对酱料似乎并没有什么效果。

“你介意么？”Arthur把手抬到Gwen嘴边，对方的整个身体立刻僵硬起来。他用拇指擦擦她的嘴角，“好了。”

“谢谢。”Gwen垂下视线，过一会儿又看向他，扬起嘴角，露出了一个紧张的笑容。

“未婚夫的职责。”Arthur讲出一个蹩脚的笑话，看看拇指上的红色印记，犹豫了一会儿，还是把手指塞到口中，“世界再次获得了和平。”

Gwen惊讶地张开嘴，但还是把递到一半的纸巾放下去笑起来，Arthur微笑着抬抬肩膀，“抱歉，我以为女孩子会觉得这样很浪漫。”

“噢！当然。”Gwen忙着点头，“我是说，当然。”

后来他们又交谈了几句，并没有什么特别的内容，甚至算不上交谈，他请Gwen把盐递给他，Gwen问他以后需不需要把菜做得咸一点，他说不用。

 

Gwen是个好女孩。Arthur从第一眼见她就知道。

她和别的女孩不太一样，漂亮，却很容易害羞。她有着一头浓密的黑色卷发，但通常她都只是随意地把它们垂在耳边或者简单地挽到脑后。她的衣服类型很单一，颜色也只有几种，从某种程度上说，她几乎和Arthur一样了。因为人生总会有那么一两天，当他打开自己的衣柜，也会为自己同种颜色的衣服之多而感到惊讶。可是其他时候，他就不去在意这种事了。

在Gwen搬到他家之后，他们的衣柜中间出现了一个很明确的分水岭。Gwen曾经提议过她可以用其他房间的抽屉，但Arthur很快拒绝了他，并保证自己会抛弃一部分旧衣服。那对他来讲并没有什么可惜的，考虑到它们看起来几乎都一样。

睡在床右侧的Gwen很安静，Arthur侧过头在昏黄台灯的光线里看向她柔软的颈部线条和落在后颈的几根细小的卷发，他凑过去吻了吻她的脖子，Gwen的身体明显地颤动了一下。

“晚安。”他坐回到床上属于自己的一边，关掉了台灯。

“晚安。”Gwen在黑暗里轻声说道，她睡觉的时候喜欢背对着自己。

Arthur躺下来，望向被城市的灯光照亮的天花板。

九点半。

对于年轻人来讲，现在睡觉似乎还太早了。可是电视上并没有什么有趣的节目，他和Gwen安静地把电视频道来回翻了两次，就和往常一样躺到床上。

他在想其他的恋人在这种时候可能会做些什么，做爱，可能。但在他们还只是恋人的时候，Gwen就已经明确表示过自己有性冷淡症，并且与他约定一年可以做一次，如果他有需求，可以增加到两次。Arthur并不介意，但今天不是规定的日期，而他只是睡不着。

“我爱你。”他惯例般地说道。

“我也是。”

 

*

 

九岁让Merlin处在了一个尴尬的年纪。

Arthur记起Leon的话，还有几个月，他就要十岁了，雄性海豚进入成熟的年龄。

于是，在这个过渡时期，Merlin的性欲总是非常的旺盛。他想知道雄性海豚完全成熟之后是不是会比现在的需求还要频繁，但那只有等到几个月之后才能知道了。

Merlin的欲望让他比之前更加亲近Arthur，不同的是，除了围着他打转和用胸鳍贴着Arthur的身体之外，一天之内，有大多数时候，Merlin都会用自己勃起的阴茎磨蹭Arthur的大腿。一开始，Arthur并没有意识到Merlin的异常，他以为Merlin只是和以往一样，在他身边蹭来蹭去，而碰到那里不过是巧合罢了。但当Merlin在十分钟之内第五次将阴茎的全长从Arthur腿边滑过，他就知道，这些看似不经意的触碰也许并没有他想象中那么无意。

海豚是性欲很强的动物，这个Arthur从来都知道。为海豚解决性需求是训练员的职责，所以当Merlin第六次试图假装不经意地从他身边蹭过去的时候Arthur终于笑着摸了摸他的背鳍。

“你现在可能很困惑，可能不知道自己的身体正在经历什么样的变化，但是我可以告诉你的是，你不用害怕，好么？”Arthur用手掌在Merlin的身侧摩挲了两下，“以后出现这种情况，只需要告诉我就好了。”Arthur低头亲了亲Merlin的额部，把他引到水池边。“现在，我会到岸上去，你听我的指示，把身体翻转过来，我就会帮你解决这个问题了，好么？”

Merlin喉咙里发出了一个低浅而尖细的声音，Arthur点点头，用一只手臂撑着坐到池边。

等到他整个人都站到地面，再面向水池跪好，Arthur才伸出手臂，作出训练中让海豚翻身的指示。

Merlin明显地犹豫了一会儿，但还是乖乖把腹侧露出水面。他已经完全勃起了，Arthur看向挺在水面外接近十五英寸的阴茎，低下头含住了它的首端。

微凉的温度很快占满整个口腔，属于海豚的光滑肤质很难让他把自己正在做的事和“性交”联想到一起——至少在Arthur用双手握住Merlin的全长之前，他是这么以为的。上下移动头部，并以嘴唇做出O型，缩紧口腔内壁，尽量与海豚的性器保持最大的接触面，再以双手解决剩下的长度。这些教科书般的语言在他脑内响起，可是真到了这一刻，一切都变成了本能。

握住海豚的性器和握住一个男人过分粗长的阴茎似乎并没有什么分别，当Arthur将Merlin的分身在口中不断抽送的时候，他才意识到自己正把屁股高高翘在空中，而手中的Merlin正颤抖着阻止自己将身体上挺。Arthur只将一只手留在Merlin的分身上，另一只滑向Merlin的腹部，他可以清楚地感觉到Merlin光滑的皮肤在手掌中轻轻颤动起来，属于海豚独有的音色在水下撞击池壁。

Arthur将视线集中到口中吞吐着的性器，属于Merlin的长度在他的每一次上下移动中隐现——他本不该感到这会给他带来的性欲，他本不该做出职责以外的事情，他本不该把这看做除了解决需求之外的东西，可是他不知道自己为什么要加入舌头的动作，不知道为什么要会想要照顾好他，再照顾好他一点。他不知道为什么要用掌心抚摸Merlin身体的其他部分如同安抚第一次交出自己的恋人，不知道为什么裤裆间的硬挺会如此疼痛。

Merlin射精的时候Arthur慌乱地把嘴移开，可是浓稠的液体还是喷了他一脸。Arthur跪在池边重重地喘息，脸颊烫到快要烧起来。终于转过身的Merlin把头顶露出水面，喷起高高的水柱，接着才乖巧地用吻突顶了顶Arthur的膝盖。

难得的温顺让Arthur叹了口气，手心覆上Merlin额部的隆起。原本已经干了的泳衣又被汗水打湿，在海洋馆的凉意里让他打了个寒颤。

“Arthur.”

他慌乱地回头，发现Leon在门口朝他招手，“午饭。”

Arthur点点头，Leon转身离开，和每天一样。他相信Leon并没有看到什么。

低下头，Arthur看向自己腿间的凸起，“噢Merlin……”他沉声说道。

 

*

 

_海洋馆新来了一个驯养师。_

_金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。肩膀上紧实的肌肉在深蓝的泳衣上勾勒出流畅的线条——Merlin从第一眼就知道自己喜欢他。_

_那个叫Leon的驯养师叫他“Arthur”，Merlin知道那是个好听的名字。他偶尔也会试着让自己发出那样的读音，只是他的海豚腔调对Arthur来讲也许并不那么好认。_

_Arthur是个很喜欢笑的家伙，开朗，幽默，有时又有些骄傲的傻气。他和Merlin见过的其他驯养师不一样——没有那么无聊——他能在水里游出漂亮的曲线，利用腿部和手臂的肌肉让自己的力量用得恰到好处。他会在Merlin不开心的时候朝天上吐水花，好像自己也是海豚的样子。每当这时候，Merlin就会用自己的喷气孔吐出真正的水柱，“瞧瞧谁才是得体的海豚？”于是Arthur也会仰起头来笑，露出长长的白皙的脖子。Merlin从来都喜欢这样的景象，他喜欢Arthur的脖子。_

_认识Arthur之后，他总会做些傻事试图逗Arthur开心，他知道那是因为他喜欢他……或许是有点爱上他了。Merlin小声对自己说道，如果海豚知道什么是爱的话。他那些努力的，费心的求爱尝试通常能轻易让Arthur笑出来，这很好，如果他的本意只是让Arthur开心的话。可是他总想要更多，如果Arthur开心了，他就会希望看到他笑，如果Arthur笑了，他又会希望看到他用喜爱的眼神抱住自己的背鳍，如果Arthur喜欢他，他又会希望……_

_他是贪心的，无法被满足的海豚。一只坏海豚。一只被困在水池，见不到海洋的海豚。可是如果不呆在水池里，又无法见到Arthur。_

_他的Arthur，他专属的驯养师。_

_Arthur第一次用嘴唇含住他的阴茎的时候Merlin以为自己的心脏都要停止跳动了。Arthur的舌尖顺着他的长度舔到根部，柔软的，温热的触感。Merlin在水下哭泣，他从不知道自己可以如此快乐。_

_Arthur告诉他，“在你需要帮助的时候，我都会在这里帮你。”_

_于是Merlin侧着身子把阴茎放到Arthur腿间——他不可以真的得到他，不能像对待其他同类那样，让自己的身体进入对方，真正的结合到一起——他不可以伤害到Arthur，绝对不能。然后Arthur会夹紧双腿，让Merlin在他腿间来回摩擦。他的深蓝色游泳裤在Merlin的分身上产生奇异的触感，可是Merlin更想碰到Arthur的皮肤。_

_他不想要他的帮助，可他只能给自己这些。_

_但有时候他也会看到Arthur发红的脸颊和断续的喘息，看到汗珠从Arthur额头上滑下来，打湿他的睫毛。Arthur蓝色的眼睛失焦地望着他，好像他是世界上最重要的存在。_

_“Arthur，Arthur.”他叫他，可是Arthur只是微笑着揉揉他的额头。_

_这天，Arthur的泳衣从连体变成了泳裤，而泳裤又出奇的短。Merlin把分身放到他腿间，放到他胸前，可是这些都不够。Arthur跪在池边吞吐着他，可是还是不够。Arthur累了，他直起身子，望着Merlin的眼神显示出困惑。终于，他站起身——Merlin以为他会离开的，他发出惊慌的呼叫，可Arthur只是起身跳进池中。_

_然后他做了让Merlin永远都不敢相信的事。他脱下了泳裤，把Merlin夹到自己腿间。Merlin相信自己发出了一生中最大声的尖叫——在另一个区域的Freya担心地呼叫他，可是Merlin没法理会。他的性器前所未有的敏感，Arthur柔软的阴囊，臀沟光滑紧致的皮肤，还有入口褶皱的触感让他无法停止尖叫，Arthur坚实的手臂抱住他的身体，唇中灼热的呼吸喷洒在他胸口。_

_“Arthur，Arthur……”他喘息着叫他。_

_“Merlin，Merlin……”_

_第一次Arthur听懂了他的呼唤。_

_他在Arthur腿间释放出来，随即感到下身裂口处多出的异物感——那是Arthur的身体，Arthur进入了自己。_

_有一瞬间，Merlin觉得自己笑得像个傻瓜。_

_也许Freya是对的，在那些向她抱怨Arthur不喜欢自己的夜晚，Freya总会骂他傻瓜。那时候Merlin从来都不承认，他知道自己比同类们都要聪明得多。可是现在，他愿意承认自己是傻瓜，他是世界上最大的傻瓜。_

_Arthur把他按到池壁上，双手从他身侧绕过扶到水池边缘，他的脸埋在他胸前，湿热的呼吸让Merlin浑身发烫。Arthur扭动着属于人类的腰肢，一次次把身体挺进抽出。下身裂口的肌肤能够清楚地感觉到Arthur的硬度和稍高的体温，Merlin收起胸鳍，环抱住Arthur的身体——他的驯养师，他的爱人。_

 

*

 

他恐怕一辈子也不会忘记自己提出分手时Gwen的眼神。

惊慌，背叛，痛苦。

“我以为你不介意。”她流着眼泪，用手捂住嘴巴。

“不是因为那个。”Arthur想要触碰她的肩膀，可是Gwen躲开了。

“你是个骗子，Arthur Pendragon.”Gwen用颤抖的嗓音说道。

Arthur皱起眉头，他并不想伤害到她的，她的眼泪让她愧疚。

Gwen突然放下捂着嘴唇的右手，狠狠扯下左手无名指上的戒指。眼泪和呼吸都在这一刻停止下来，她猛地把戒指砸到他胸前，转身跑出公寓。

Arthur望着地板上这颗闪亮的钻石发呆，注意到地毯有点起毛。

他弯腰捡起戒指放到茶几上，转身拿出储物柜里最大的行李箱，他不认为Gwen会有心情来收拾自己的东西，所以他最好尽力让这一切对她好受一点。

打开柜子的一刻Arthur看到了自己挂在柜门内侧的照片——他穿着深蓝的泳衣，全湿的头发贴到脸上，一只手环着Merlin，笑得像个傻子。这并不是什么好看的表情，倒不是说他认为自己什么时候好看过，但他知道照片里的自己很开心，从未有过的开心。这是Leon在Merlin十岁那天给他们拍的照片，他想，Merlin也是在笑着的，不是吗？

 

fin.


End file.
